


Reveal What Was Hidden (In Plain View)

by Written_On_The_Trees



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: (sort of: female OC isn't named or described clearly), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Chris have never expected to fall for his rival; it was literally the first rule of being a supervillain:don't fall in love with a hero.Now he's one of the strongest villains on the East Coast, but he's constantly getting beaten by a relatively unknown superhero, all because he doesn't want their rivalry to end. It's all going fine until one day he's getting arrested, and another villain attacks Chris's hero. A villain he knows she can't beat alone.Well, what's a supervillain to do?
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Reveal What Was Hidden (In Plain View)

Chris groaned as the superhero dumped him on the ground, and hid his smile as Miss Glow stood over him and started lecturing him on his behaviour.

It was hard - but he had to look like he was angry about being stopped, otherwise he'd hurt the superhero's feelings, and despite what people might think, that was litterally the _last_ thing Chris wanted to do. He might be The Ripper, one of the most infamour supervillains the East Coast had ever seen, the scourge of America's superheroes, and the supervillain used to threaten other supervillains, but he was absolutely helpless under the disapointed eyes of New York's Sweetheart: Miss Glow.

On paper, she wasn't much. She was a mutant, just Chris and around two thirds of the other superheroes and supervillains currently opperating in the States, but her mutation wasn't particularly dangerous or destructive. All she could do was create personal energy fields - other than that she was just nice. Really, really nice. And glowy.

Chris wasn't above admitting that he liked that she was glowy.

Sure, at first, he'd almost laughed in her face the first time she'd stepped up to stop him from blowing up the New York Mint. She'd only had the chance to step in because he'd already incapacitated Ultra and Rocket Strike: two of New York's heroes best and brightest. Glow had been a nobody at the time, a new hero only really starting to get some recognition in her own neighbourhood. She'd had no right thinking she was in any way capable of stopping him...but she had. She'd stood her ground as he'd laughed at her, the way she'd been shaking in her pastel blue boots, and the next thing he knew he was on his back, looking up at Glow and dazedly wondering why his heart was pounding if he wasn't scared?

In the end, he hadn't gotten to blow up the New York mint. And he had spent two weeks in Rikers Island. And he'd been laughed at by Ricky, one of the few of his fellow supervillains Chris actually tolerated, for months. But it had been worth it.

Now whenever he hatched a plan, he always left some flaw that could be exploited by Glow. If any other hero showed up, he beat the shit out of them, but as soon as he saw the soft rainbow glow of his crush's powers, he got ready to wind down the operation, just like he had today.

" - stop doing things like this. You can do so much better than crime; you're clearly such an intelligent man, you could do whatever you put your mind to."

Chris wanted to coo over her words - despite everything he threw at her during his supposed attempts to prevent her from stopping him, she was always so kind. She seemed to genuinly believe that, if she could just manage to be nice enough to him, then he would see the error of his ways and give up his villainy.

It would never work - but Chris hoped she never stopped trying.

"Crime is what I want to put my mind to, sweet thing." Chris smirked up at Glow, his heart warming when she pouted.

"But you could do so much good." she protested, crouching down so she could speak to him more earnestly, looking him in the eye the whole time...Chris just tried to ignore how easy it would be to take advantage of her position to tumble her into his lap, and focus on her words instead: "You could be a superhero! Or a first responder! You could help with search and rescue! Your telekenisis could be so helpful if you just used it for the right reasons."

Chris snorted: "Does being a superhero even _pay_? Doesn't look like it, from the state of your costume."

Glow blushed, her eyes dropping for a split second - just long enough to make Chris feel a little guilty about calling her out on the patched state of her uniform - but then she looked back at him determinedly, eyes blazing: "Helping people who can't help themselves is all the pay I need."

Chris sensed there was more to that story than she was letting on - _especially she'd hinted at a less than cheerful past before now_ \- but despite the urge to find out who'd made her feel helpless, and inflicting that same pain upon them, Chris knew that doing that wasn't his place. Despite how he felt about her, there was no doubt in his mind that she didn't see him as anything other than the supervillain she routinely had to prevent from doing some crime or other. They weren't friends, weren't anything more than friends, weren't anything. He just had a crush on her, there was nothing more to it than that.

Still, he was going to find a away to anonymously send her a new suit. Being a superhero might not pay, but that didn't mean Glow should be left vulnerable because her suit had been patched up when it should've been updated.

"It might be for you, sweet thing, but for me...I prefer cash. Or gold. Or diamonds. Or...well, anything that has actual value." Chris smirked derisively: "Maybe I'll use my next payday to get you something nice. Show you what being a supervillain can get you - you might even want to switch sides."

Glow rolled her eyes, just as she always did when Chris suggested she be the one to switch sides: "Please, don't. How about you just skip the next payday?"

"But then how would I get to have out next chat?" he grinned, leaning up from where he was lying on the ground to get in Glow's space.

He wasn't expecting her reaction.

Instead of pushing him away, like he expected, she froze - but this close he could see that her pupils were a little wider than usual, and her cheeks were flushed slightly, despite them having previously paled after the adrenaline from their fight earlier. Chris knew he should lean back down, get out of her space, but then her eyes - her big, bright sparkly eyes - dropped to look at his mouth, and Chris felt lost.

She was so close: she wanted him: it would be so easy to pull her the rest of the way down into his lap to kiss her...

Chris lifted his hands, intending to do just that, only to stop when a police officer called out, announcing his presence and the presence of his colleagues.

_Have I ever wanted to kill someone more than I do right now...?_

Chris really didn't think he had. It took a serious effort not to lash out with his telekinesis - _not as exhausted as Glow thought it was_ \- but the moment was already gone anyway. Glow had lost her blush and was back to standing up straight, keeping a decidely professional eye on him as the cops approached, holding out the power-muting handcuffs that Chris was becoming all too familiar with.

The assholes.

Resigned to another brief stay in Rikers, Chris slumped back against the concrete...only to be shocked when the cop holding the handcuffs suddenly slapped them on Glow's wrists.

It happened so suddenly, Chris could barely registered it.

One second he was being approached by a cop: and the next Glow's glow was fading as her powers were contained by the handcuffs. She turned, shock painted across her face, just in time to see the cop's face was twisting, melting away to reveal that it wasn't one of New York's boys in blue; it was Metamorph. A two-bit criminal with a great mutation but no brains to back it up. He usually only ever worked with other supervillains, which had Chris looking around to see where his current boss may be.

It didn't take long to find her.

The second cop had taken their hat and sunglasses off, revealing a familiar face.

Shade wasn't a big-time supervillain, but she was certainly on her way to being one, with a callous nature that had at times made even Chris wince. Even worse, her powers seemed to be the exact opposite of Miss Glow's...and seemed to affect the superhero more than any other supervillain's powers did.

_  
_

_Shit_.

Chris didn't know what to do.

On one hand, there was no way in hell that Glow could defend herself right now. She might be ball of sunshine with seemingly endless positivity and a stupid superhero identity, but normally she was a ball of sunshine with seemingly endless positivity and a stupid superhero identity who had the ability to create shiny energy fields that could stop an angry bull on steroids in its tracks. Chris had been hit with them: they fucking _hurt_. She could throw them as projectiles, use them to lift herself up to levitate, or create them to act as shields: there was very little she couldn't do when she had the full use of her powers.

But she didn't have the full use of her powers. And Shade had a really unpleasant look in her eye as she approached.

Glow was, rightfully, backing away from Metamorph and Shade, but all of them knew she would run out of room sooner rather than later: "Shade, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, shunshine." Shade smiled, her expression suggesting that she was pretty much the opposite of sorry: "But repeatedly taking down the Ripper here has made you a bit of celebrity on the East Coast. Getting rid of you is going to get me a lot of recognition."

"It's going to get you put in prison." Glow argued, looking around for a way out...but Chris was looking too, and he hadn't seen one: "Really, Shade, think about what you're doing."

Shade rolled her eyes: "Oh, I have. Now, you can just kneel down there and we can get this over with quickly, or you can try and fight back - inadvisable, since your powers are contained and mine aren't, not to mention the fact that I have a gun - and things will get... _messy_." 

Shade pulled said gun out from the back of her slacks, letting the sun glint off the metal. Chris hadn't been aware sunlight could be threatening, but...well, you learned something new every day.

Of course, being a superhero, Glow didn't look threatened: she just looked determined. It wasn't that Chris didn't admire the tenacity, but goddamn superheroes could be so fucking stupid. She wasn't trying to bargain, she wasn't even stalling, she was just glaring - like that was going to stop Shade from shooting her in the head. Although since Shade was going to kill her whether she surrendered or not, Chris supposed he couldn't blame Glow for her stubbornness. He wouldn't want to die on his knees either.

Not that he was going to let that happen.

For all the thinking she'd supposedly done, Shade clearly hadn't factored in for Chris. He was getting to his feet, and even if Metamorph was giving him nervous looks, Shade wasn't. She wasn't even paying him any attention. Whether he had a crush on Glow or not...he'd be feeling pretty insulted.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me, when you're trying use me for fucking clout?"

Suddenly remembering that he was there - the bitch - Shade turned to Chris: "What? It's not like you've been in any rush to kill her."

"Because, unlike some people, she isn't incapable of basic manners."

Shade rolled her eyes...but she was focusing entirely on him now, turning away from Glow entirely.

Really, supervillains these days were dumb as fuck.

While she was busy glaring at him, Chris worked on his his telekensis to unlock Glow's cuffs. It was tricky, doing such fine work at a distance, without being able to see what he was doing, but it wasn't impossible. All he had to do was keep Shade's attention on him - and given the impressive shade of red her face was going, Chris figured he'd be able to manage that just fine.

"Look, Ripper, you're old news. You're going soft. If you were half the supervillain you used to be, you'd have ended her by now."

Chris took issue with so many parts of that statement...not to mention the fact he'd put some over-eager hero in the hospital just last month, and despite what Shade suggested, it was hard to do so much damage to a mutant they were hospitalised...but if she wanted 'the supervillain he used to be', then she'd get it: "What I'm hearing, Shade, is you want me to add another skeleton to the closet."

Realising she'd fucked up, Shade imediately started to backtrack - although Chris would give credit where credit was due, she hid her fear well. He was just used to seeing it: "I never said that. If you wanna be weak, be weak; it makes no odds to me. Just because you're afraid of killing someone in front of a hero - "

"Oh, I'm not scared." Chris laughed: "Her powers are contained, and on top of that she's handcuffed. What's she going to do? Ask me nicely not to?"

"I mean, if that's a suggestion..." Glow piped up: "Please don't kill each other."

Chris smirked...because just as she'd finished speaking, the locks on her cuffs had popped open, and the chunky metal had fallen to the floor with a _clunk_.

Shade turned to snap a response at Glow - only to be hit in the face by a lumiscent ball of pale blue light, curtesy of Glow. Chris's smirk widened as Shade yelped and stumbled backwards, clutching at her face. It wasn't fatal - _more's the pity_ \- but damn if it didn't look like it hurt. And it was nothing less than Shade deserved.

That was what you got for people stupid enough to not pay attention to your surroundings. Shade might have wanted to believe Chris had gone soft, but he wasn't the one writhing on the floor while his henchman ran off, leaving him to pass out like she just had, so what the fuck did she know?

_Fucking moron_.

Turning, Chris looked to where Glow was watching him, expecting his own energy field to the face, only to find her...smiling at him. Just smiling. Sweetly.

It was weird.

"Thank you, Chris." she said softly, still smiling at him with the sweetest expression.

Chris didn't know what to say; in no small part because she'd used his actual name. It wasn't hard to work out how she'd found it - it was on his arrest forms, paperwork the news got ahold of all the time - but hearing it, from her, almost stunned him into silence.

It was almost all he could do to shrug: "Don't know what you mean."

"Are you saying that you _didn't_ unlock those cuffs for me?" Glow asked: "Or just that you want to _pretend_ you didn't?"

Now...that was an interesting question. Admit he'd helped her - and be asked why - or avoid the subject entirely.

Glow was the persistent type: if he acknowledged that he'd unlocked the cuffs, she'd want to know why. Chris would lie, because that was what he did - _he was a fucking supervillain:honesty was not in his repertoire, and neither was vulnerability_ \- and she wouldn't believe him, because why would she, and then it would just be a matter of time before she got the truth out of him...if she didn't already know. He hoped he hadn't been obvious in how he felt, but he'd been about two seconds away from grabbing her and kissing her breathless earlier, and Glow wasn't blind, or stupid. If he wanted any hope of avoiding talking about this whole thing, he'd have to maintain that he'd done nothing to help her out of those handcuffs.

That would be his usual decision; after all, he was a supervillain, and supervillains didn't talk about their feelings. Feelings were humanising: and to be human made you the same as everyone else: weak. Chris didn't get to where he was by being weak.

But looking at where he'd gotten? There was only one clear way out: man up, and admit to Glow that it wasn't just a rivalry between them, not on his side.

Not that he was going to do that.

He was going to hedge his bets, instead. Afterall, being vulnerable to a superhero? That was absolutely not a position Chris wanted to be in.

"I might've unlocked the cuffs." Chris shrugged: "No need to make a thing of it."

"No need..."Glow trailed off: "...unless I _want_ to make a thing of it."

Chris raised an eyebrow: "Do you want to make a thing of it?"

Behind her mask, Glow raised her own eyebrow: "Do you want me to want to?"

_Man. The fuck. Up. Dipshit._

Hoping that this wasn't about to backfire on him...Chris smiled. It wasn't as sweet as Glow's, but it was genuine, and that would - _hopefully_ \- count for something: "Yeah. I suppose I do."

Glow's smile turned blinding, her whole body lighting up with a multi-hued aura of light.

She didn't say anything, but between one breath and the next she was right in front of him, and was stretching up on her toes to lean into him. Chris's body caught on before his brain: wrapping his arms around her waist to support her and pull her closer, even as he leant down.

Their lips met half-way, and Chris swore his brain just switched off, and didn't switch back on until Glow broke the kiss to look up at him, still smiling.

"I've been waiting for that."

"What - ?"

"You've not been subtle, Cerulli." Glow laughed, the sound so soft and kind that Chris couldn't find it in him to feel mocked: "I've been wondering if you liked me for ages, because you let me kick your ass all the time, and I know I'm not that good at being a superhero, and nobody's that lucky. I just wasn't sure until today."

Despite having bee outted for being a sap - and an obvious sap at that - Chris just ducked his head to mutter directly into Glow's ear. Because his next sentence was only for her to hear: "You never have to be unsure again. I more than like you - I think I'm half-way to being in love with you, and I can't wait to fall the rest of the way. If you'll have me."

Pulling back to try and gauge the expression on Glow's face, Chris grinned when he saw it was dazed, but happy: "Oh, I'll have you."

"Promises, promises." Chris smirked: "As soon as I get out of Rikers, you're going to have the best date of your life."

"I think we can skip the trip to Rikers - just this once." Glow winked: "And as for the date...I'll meet you on the steps in Times Square at seven on Friday? I'll let you take it from there."

"Can't wait."

For once, telling the truth didn't feel too bad. It was a bit of a first for Chris...but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He was foreseeing a lot of firsts with Glow.

And he was looking forward to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first work in the Motionless In White fandom...I hope people enjoyed it, and I'd love it if people could let me know what they think, or just come and say hi either here on on Wattpad, since I'm on there too.


End file.
